Pyro
Mmph mmmph mph-mph mmph mmmmph! The Pyro is one of the playable classes in Team Fortress 2 and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former VGCW Champion and Co-Op Champion. The Pyro was part of Team Fortress before his tag team partner, the Scout, was released. In Team Fortress The Pyro was a mercenary who specialized in ambush and burning people. He primarily worked for Reliable Excavation Demolition/Builder's League United in the 1970s, though he began working for Mann Co after the founders and CEOs of said companies were murdered by their evil, short brother. He either suffered from schizophrenia or wore a gas mask that made him see strange things, causing him to perceive his acts of arson as harmless fun. Friends and foes alike found this disturbing, causing the Pyro to become an outcast among his teammates. The Pyro retired from his life as a mercenary at some point, but remains active. In 2009 he went to London to kill mutant clone monsters, and in 2012 he competed alongside his old teammates the Heavy and Spy in a series of kart races against Sonic the Hedgehog. A new, more advanced RED/BLU hired a camo wearing guy in a different gas mask to fill his role. In VGCW Trail Blazer Despite rarely getting credit for it, The Pyro is one of the more important characters in early VGCW history. He was the second known VGCW Champion, likely defeating his creator Gabe Newell for the title. He was also one half of the inaugural Co-Op Champions alongside former partner The Scout as Team Fortress, in the process becoming the first vidya to have ever won both the VGCW and Co-Op straps. The managed to keep a hold of the straps for some time, defeating favored teams like Law and Order before eventually dropping the titles to a newly formed fan favorite team, GameCenter FU. Since then, Pyro's partner in crime The Scout was released, likely due to his poor performance as The Pyro was always the stronger half of the team. Now trying another run at a successful singles career, the Pyro has consistently shown impressive resilience in Royal Rumbles and King of The Ring tournaments, but due to bad luck he usually enters the former early, squashing his chances at winning. He has found himself facing his "father" Gabe Newell several times throughout their careers, including what is thought to be the first title change in VGCW history, and the meetings usually don't end well for one of them. Through Hellfire and Brimstone! Following an absolutely dominant performance against Tingle, the Pyro was placed in a six-man Battle Royal match to become the #1 Contender to the Casual Championship. Pyro would eliminate both the ex-champion Solid Snake and the heat-seeking Ezio before he was eventually eliminated by the hard working Scorpion. Jontron would go on to win the match, much to the disgust of the crowd. The Pyro managed to maintain his upward momentum, however, defeating Duke Nukem in a close back and forth match and then being placed in another Casual Championship #1 Contender's match, this time a six-man Hell in a Cell match. The Pyro focused his efforts on his former victim Tingle, once again brutalizing the fairy, and thus was not involved in the conclusion of match, in which Wario knocked out Arino with a dropkick. After missing out on another title opportunity, Pyro would enter the Royal Rumble during the Season 4 premiere in hopes of getting another shot. Luck wasn't on his side, as he entered early during Mike Haggar's hot streak, getting bodied in what seemed like seconds. He ended up welcoming newcomer Flint to VGCW during the 2013-04-26 episode. It was a back and forth match, but the newcomer came through in the end, defeating the long time vet. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Pyrointro.png|Mmph Victory.png|The Pyro after winning the title in the Pre-Archive era